


{To be Decided}

by Bruhhhhhhhhhh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Lance (Voltron), Underage Sex, Witch AU, underage childbrith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhhhhhhhhhh/pseuds/Bruhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: Lance is a powerful witch. Humans don’t know about witches and it is a well-guarded secret among the witch community. As protection, a spell will be cast and he will immediately be put in pain if he reveals the Witch secret, therefore he doesn’t tell Voltron.Lance is the most powerful witch since Merlin because he was blessed by an unknown entity at his birth. His magic power is realized at eight, when the council is informed of his magical abilities they demand him to be a breeder (all witches can get pregnant to ensure the continuation of magic, this was a natural evolution triggered by the Salem witch trials to preserve magic) his family was horrified and attempt to hide him.Can Lance stay safe? What will the Council do? Read to find out!





	{To be Decided}

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how much pain I put Lance through and the shitty writing, I'm practicing.

Mia looks down at her beautiful new baby boy and cries in mourning, he was stillborn. Roger sat in a chair a few feet away staring at his  weeping wife and dead child with an expressionless face, he was numb. 

“Lance, baby. Oh I love you so much. I’m sorry for failing you.” Mia sobs out at her unresponsive son.

All the sudden a bright blue light flashed in the room and both Roger and Mia heard a faint roar of a lion, all of the sudden there was a piercing scream of a newborn ringing through their ears. They both looked in shock at Lance, indescribable happiness and a swirl of other emotions were felt by them both and they soon snapped out of it.

“Lance! My baby, oh my gods, you’re alive!” Mia cried out in relief.

“Mia….he’s alive. Our baby boy is alive!” Roger exclaimed as he hugged his wife and started crying.

____

Mia and Roger never told anyone what had happened, not even their other children. One month before his eighth birthday, they told him the story of his birth and how special he really was. They told him that on his eighth birthday his witch powers would awaken and he would be able to practice magic but he must keep it a secret and never tell anyone of his birth, they speculated that the circumstances of his birth was a hint at the powerful witch he would become. 

Sadly, being stillborn was a common occurrence for witches, it was speculated that only the strongest were able to survive and they knew that the fact of a stillborn being brought to life would put them in danger from the Council of Witches who would think they had some secret to prevent stillborns. 

And as they expected, on Lance’s eighth birthday he awoke to extremely strong powers. His aura was extremely bright and suffocating and Mia and Roger were terrified about what the Council would do if they ever saw Lance’s aura. So they decided to run away from their community and integrate with humans. His aura was the strongest thing they’d ever felt, but they weren’t they only ones who’d felt the immense power Lance was emitting. 

Corin Esclade, the head of the Council of Witches woke up to a very unsettling feeling of a powerful witch awakening. As the head, he had some special privileges, one of which was being able to monitor and track witches aura. The purpose of that power was to be able to protect the community from rogue or traitorous witches.

Corin immediately locked in on the address the power was coming from and he found that the residents were the McClain family. They had a history of strong witches so it wasn’t much of a surprise they had a powerful child but the sheer amount of it was concerning and Corin dared to say it rivaled that of Merlin, an ancient witch who had died long ago.

Corin began writing a letter to the McClain’s, congratulating them on having a powerful child and politely demanding them to visit the Council’s headquarters in a week’s time. He sighed happily as he put the letter in an envelope and magically sent it to the McClain household as he imagined the things he could do once the boy was strong enough, and a despicable plan formulated in his mind. He was unaware that at that moment them McClain family was packing up and teleporting to a secret and warded manor that had been in the family for generations.

A week passed and Corin was extremely angry and insulted as the McClain family failed to show up. He immediately teleported to their address and found the house abandoned. He started a tracking spell to locate the family, it did not work immediately so he grudgingly went back to headquarters to inform the other members of the Council. They were all happily shocked to learn of the child but grew concerned when they learned the family ran away. Only a few weeks later, the tracking spell was finally located the family, the wards around the manor significantly prolonged the time for the spell to work. And a day later the Council showed up at the manor, much to the horror of Mia and Roger.

____

_ Knock. Knock. _ The sound resonated throughout the manor. Mia and Roger froze as they looked at each other with uneasiness.

“Mama? I think someone’s at the door.” Lance told his parents as he played with his toys on the floor with his older brother Roger Jr., something unsettled him at their expressions but he continued playing.

“I’ll get it, Mia take the kids to the cellar and hide in the hidden room.” Lance’s father told them. Mia looked down at her three children with worry.

“Be careful.” Was all she said to Roger as she motioned for her daughter and sons to follow her out of the room.

“Wait,” he called, “give me some hugs guys.” He asked with a smile. His wife locked eyes and in that moment he knew that she knew. She knew something bad was going to happen, they both had a strange gut feeling sharpened by their parental instincts.

The kids rushed to their father, something about the tense atmosphere shared between their parents made them realize something was wrong. But nonetheless, they did as they were told. Maria went first, she was met with the warmth of her fathers strong arms and his familiar natural smell, she was worried by the tightness and strength of the hug and when they let go, her father kissed her forehead and muttered a soft ‘I love you, stay safe’. Next was Roger Jr., he was not very aware of the strange sense of foreboding as the others were and hugged his father with a little confusion and was startled at the softness in his father’s voice as he whispered the same ‘I love you, stay safe’.

_ Knock knock _ . The front door sounded again.

Last was Lance, he hugged his father as tears welled up in his eyes. Why? He did not know. And again, his father muttered ‘I love you, stay safe’. Roger stood up and walked to his wife, holding in a tender embrace for a good few minutes as they simply appreciated each others presence.

_ Knock knock. _ The sound came again, more impatient that last time.

“I love you.” Roger and Mia said at the same time, they laughed at each other and let smiles replace their frowns.

“Hurry, I’ll deal with who ever is out there.” Roger instructed them as he made a move towards the front door.

Mia, Maria, Lance, and Roger Jr all made their way towards the cellar door and quickly and silently filed down the steps. Mia led them to the secret door for the secret room.

After a few minutes they hear their father shouting and their mother quickly casts a silencing spell as she gets a teleportation portal ready. Tears stream down her face as she tries to speed up the spell but she’s minutes too late as the secret entrance is blasted open and in steps the Council.

“No, leave us alone!” Mia shouts to then, still hoping the portal would open any second.

“Mia McClain. You are under arrest for evasion of the Council and failure to attend a summons. Resist and we will have to use force.” Corin calmly states.

“No! And what did you do with my husband?” She demands.

"He resisted, I regret to inform you that he is dead." Corin said without a hint of regret.


End file.
